scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Hali Kulani
a 15 year old happy-go-lucky airheaded girl who loves duct tape, for some unexplained reason. Hali is pretty fun to be around, although you could get in trouble due to her eating habits. her tits are HUGE Appearance Hali is moderately tall at 5'7". she wears some ordinary shoes and pants, and a large black jacket which usually has duct tape hidden in the pockets. she never wears a shirt. only a light, purple bra. Hali's eyes are blue, with her scleras (the white parts on your eyes) missing. her hair is purple (mostly lavender) and her breasts are massive~ Personality Hali is a major airhead. she's an idiot. a HUGE idiot with equally HUGE breasts. however, she isn't (often) insensitive to things. aside from her airheaded idiocy, she's very nice to her friends and is very happy-go-lucky, meaning she can always be cheerful and bright. she's fun to be around ... as long as she isn't eating your food History very little is known about Hali's past, but it's strongly believed that nothing too drastic happened. she just lived her happy, cheery self the whole way SCSIM she's an important character, having been introduced alongside Mana on the 2nd chapter and being able to fight zombinjas. she also befriends an enemy ... Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) she has had no involvement. although she randomly appeared in an odd road trip to Shay City once Abilities *Super Strength (a decent amount. enough to lift a truck) *Psychic powers (primarily Telekinesis. she almost never uses it since she has no idea of this power) *Duct Tape (just as it says) *being able to eat enough food to starve a country *throwing people *kicking people Theme *Long Kiss Goodbye - HALCALI Trivia *Hali was, originally, a random creation from tektek.org as shown here. she was, later, re-created with a Naruto Character Creator as shown here. but over time, she developed into an OC. *Hali's original hairstyle was based on her original appearance as a tektek avatar. unsurprisingly, it was very poorly drawn. but starting from the female base collab, her hair changed into a more "regular" hairstyle *her original dossier dictated that she could turn yandere over anyone she loves. this has never actually been proven or shown once. it was mentioned several times in her original pictures, but it's actually untrue *Hali's imagined seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would be Kotono Mitsuishi (Excel - Excel Saga, Boa Hancock - One Piece, etc.) *Hali has a beautiful singing voice. possibly comparable to that of Mika Nakashima (here's a sample ... apparently, youtube hates her voice, as this was the only one that could be found of this specific song that wasn't a cover) *Hali eats a ludicrous amount of food. she never becomes fat for some reason. in fact, it is believed that all the food she eats quickly goes to her tremendous breasts *Hali has natural G Cup breasts **they're the biggest among the Gracious Sins *Hali's full name pronunciation sounds exactly like a specific villain from Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo; Halekulani **in fact, Hali's full name was derived from that very villain's name. her name was also influenced by HALCALI *she shares the same airheadedness, eating habits, and bra size as Julia